Shadows in the Light
by seastar529
Summary: Bakura is going to find out with a trip to summer school with his best friends Malik and Marik just how weird his twin brother Ryou is and that just because he acts one way eith them dosent mean he always acts that way! NO FLAMES! Read and review! Dont know if this is one chapter or more tell me what you think please!


Shadows in the light

Disclaimer: do not own Yugioh

Warning: bakura is normal and so is marik and malik. Akelfia is the spirit of the ring.

Sorry for any wrong spelling/grammar/oocness. No flames. Onto the third story!

###################################################

"Come on Ryou get us out of this. The teachers listen to you!" Bakura pleaded with his younger twin.

The twins looked different in some ways and different in others. They both had white hair that obtained them stares often enough, but Ryou's is a little bit neater. They also had brown eyes, but Ryou's eyes were softer and showed emotion while Bakura's were colder and made you run away. They also both had snow white skin.

Next to them were their best friends another set of twins both similar and different to each other just like their friends. Marik, Bakura's best friend and partner in crime, had messy blond hair sticking out in all angles that he claimed was natural and not a plea for attention, purple eyes that could show no emotion at all, psychotic glee, or the rare bit of wisdom, he had a good tan from living in Egypt almost his whole life. His twin Malik, who is Ryou's best friend, has neater hair that fell in layers to his shoulders, soft purple eyes that showed a lot of emotions, and a tan just like his brother.

"I've tried already you guys, but they've put their foot down on this and no amount of begging or pleading will change their decision! Their exact words too." Ryou sighed quietly.

"But it is summer school! They can't really expect us to go!" Marik groaned in annoyance and exasperation.

"Yes, but I also go to this school for extra help so I know it's a good place," Ryou tried to persuade and placate them even if he secretly hoped they could get out of it.

"Wait this is your summer school! Truly? Are they trying to kill the employees there?" Malik let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt it actually," Ryou muttered.

######################################

School let out too soon this year in their opinion. That group found themselves unwillingly packed and almost literally shoved aboard the plane. This showed them how loved they were by the city. On the plane Marik, Malik, and Bakura were tensed like this was going to kill them. Roy on the other hand pulled out a deck of cards and some extras from his carry on.

"What are those?" asked they elder white-haired male.

"Duel monster cards! The game isn't popular in our town, but in Domino everyone loves the game!" Ryou explained lightly.

"Take your word for it," Marik spoke up from where he was annoying his younger brother. Ryou just rolled his eyes at them all.

#########################################

Getting off the plane was something three out of four of the people in their small group appreciated. Then they met the welcoming committee. Two short tri-colored haired boys. Their hair was ebony black surrounded by crimson for the taller one and amethyst for the shorter one. The younger had amethyst eyes and the older had crimson. Their names were Yugi (younger) and yami (older). Next was a brown-haired blue-eyed boy. He was the tallest one in the semi-large group, he was Kaiba. The second tallest was a guy with blond hair, golden-brown eyes and a slight tan, he was Joey Wheeler. Next to him was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and pale skin, she was Tea Gardener and the only girl in this group. Finally the last two people of the group was a guy with Brown cone shaped hair whose name is Tristan and a guy with black hair, green eyes and a dice earring in one ear whose name is Duke. The newcomers didn't care enough to notice what the others were wearing. Ryou introduced everyone.

"What kind of name is Kaiba?" Malik asked. Everyone in the new group winced subtly.

"His last!" Yami snorted then seemed to laugh soon joined by Joey.

After they were done the group turned to Ryou who gave each a nod of acknowledgement. Then he turned and grabbed his bags and walked outside quickly followed by his brother and friends. They soon made it to where a limo was waiting.

"Oh Seto Kaiba the CEO of that game corporation and the second best duelist in the world." Malik suddenly called out making the newly titled Kaiba turn and glare at him while Yugi gestured not to go there and Yami, Joey, Tristan, and oddly enough Ryou laughed. Actually Ryou was against the car for support while in hysterics, while Joey and Tristan were rolling on the ground, and Yami was having breathing problems. They took awhile to calm down, but when they did all four almost lunged for the car prompting amused and confused glances from their little audience. Then said audience rolled their eyes and followed them into the car.

"So much for your great reputation Kaiby!" Joey exclaimed smirking happily as Kaiba growled.

"At least I have one mutt and I am the best duelist in the world thank you!" Kaiba snapped icily.

"Oh yes and that is why you haven't been able to beat me right cousin?" Yami replies with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up and we are not cousins!" came the annoyed statement from the brunette. And after that was a small awkward silence.

"Hey Ryou hoe have you been this year?" Duke asked to break the silence. Everyone let out grateful sigh.

" Pretty good no unnecessary troubles this time of year!" Ryou laughed catching Bakura off guard, because on a daily basis this brother had made trouble that was unneeded and happened at the worst of times.

##################################

Settling into the dorms were actually pretty east for the newcomers because they all had one dorm with their friend. It was when they went out to the courtyard that things got a little weird. Nobody stayed close to their new group of friends in fact it seemed that these people went out of their way to avoid them, especially Kaiba, Joey, Yami, and Ryou.

"Why do they run?" Malik asked fearfully making the group look at each other and then at them carefully.

"We aren't a normal group so people tend to stay away," Ryou answered carefully picking out his words like if he didn't they would find out a deadly secret. This only added to the confusion they already started feeling. People around them as if obeying a silent command started moving away quickly.

####################################

As soon as the newcomers found out they could leave the school to explore the city at anytime except for class time they practically broke down the school gate to exploit that rule to the fullest. Marik dared the other two to follow him into an alley thinking if they had any trouble they could handle themselves. Big mistake! As soon as they got far enough into the alley that no one would see them a dark force pushed them against the damp brick wall. A man then stepped out from the shadows and tied them to a pole sticking out of the wall.

Later they heard a person coming up through the alley and looked up to see Ryou who ran over and took out their gags. "Are you guys alright I got a message you would be here so I came over!"

"You listened to a note that randomly appeared? That's a crazy idea!" Bakura yelled.

"Not any crazier than going into a dark alley in Domino the city of the supernatural! And seeing how you are yelling at me without thinking of your own stunts I know you guys are ok!" Ryou snapped back making them slightly wince.

"For now they might be, but soon they wont!" came the creepy man's voice which echoed of the walls eerily. Ryou seemed to stiffen at this voice.

"Zorc! I should've known even if pharaoh beat you and locked you so deep you can never get out you can still send henchmen and use innocent beings!" he yelled.

"Ah my friend I believe it is time to duel!" Zorc called out waving his arms over to two coincidently placed machines, which they both reached for at the same time shouting "Duel" and snapping the things on their arms making them light up and expand. Ryou placed the deck of cards he had been playing with in the plane into a slot at the top.

Ryou:4000 lp Zorc:4000 lp

"Draw! Alright I put this on the field in face down defense and end my turn!" Ryou exclaimed doing just that.

"Alright then I draw. Then I summon Dark Warrior and attack!" Zorc spoke and a warrior wearing night black armor (1800 atk 1500 def) came to the field and sliced Ryou's card.

"Fine then draw! I put down another face down monster before playing double summon to do the same with another monster!" Ryou growled making all his friends look at him with shock and concern.

"Draw! Another of my Dark Warrior! They both attack!" This makes Ryou's field and Ryou completely vulnerable or so everyone thought until he started laughing and laughing bordering uncontrollably.

"Draw! Thank you, you sent my Gross ghost of fled dreams, my portait's secret, and my headless knight to the graveyard which means that since I have three fiends in my grave I can summon my Dark Necrofear (2200 atk 2800 def) ! Next I summon yet another headless knight to sacrifice to summon my Diabound (1800 atk and 1200 def)." Ryou yelled, "Necrofear attacks dark warrior!"

Ryou:4000 lp Zorc:3600 lp

Zorc glared as Ryou explained to him as if he was a child, "Since Necrofear has 2200 points and Dark Warrior had 1800 points 400 come out of your life points! Then I set one card face down"

"I know that! Draw! A third Dark warrior and I sacrifice the two on my field to summon Red eyes Black dragon! To attack your Diabound!" was yelled by the man.

"You forgot my face down which is mirror force!" Ryou interrupted, "all of your monsters are now destroyed thanks to this!"

That is exactly what happened. Zorc who was now showing visible annoyance put two card face down.

"Draw! Alright Zorc lets see if you enjoy this as much as I do! I summon my possessed dark spirit then sacrifice it to summon my Marie the fallen one next I play call of the haunted to bring back my spirit but they aren't staying for long because I sacrifice both to summon my Gorz the emissary of darkness (2700 atk 2500 def)! Then I play my magic card Card of Sanctity so we both draw til we have six cards. After I play heavy storm so all your cards are gone and you are defenseless and I attack to end this game!" Ryou shouted.

Ryou:4000 lp Zorc:0

When the attack was done Zorc screamed and his body convulsed as dark ooze slid out of his body making him faint. Ryou then turned to them untied them and pulled them back to the school ignoring their questions. He then quickly brought them to Yugi's room where the rest of the group was hanging around.

"Guys Zorc sent a minion!" Ryou bursts. This was answered by swears and curses from everyone in the room except Yugi.

"Alright what in the name of pickles in ketchup and chocolate is going on around here answer us!" Marik screamed at them.

"Ewwh! That's so not a good combo!" Tea gagged wrinkling her nose in distaste and disgust.

"Anyway we can't tell you only Ryou can since he got you three into this mess!" Yami accused lightly.

"Hey I don't need your oh so helpful words so why don't you go and cheat in some game that decides the fate of the world!" Ryou growled lowly.

"I don't cheat unlike you and your darker half so don't accuse me of such a disgraceful act!" Yami yelled going into Ryou's face slightly.

"Disgracful? News flash Pharaoh we aren't in ancient Egypt anymore so stop acting like you are some kind of king because you aren't no matter how much you want to be so you can make people suffer!" Ryou shot back getting closer.

"Hey an explanation please!" Bakura yelled snapping his fingers in front of both of their faces thankfully making them back away from each other and getting Ryou's attention on them.

"You guys listen to all of this before there is any questions. Anyway this is a shortened version of it! I have and ancient and magical item which is called the Millennium Ring which had once trapped an old thief king. With the thief came shadow magic the ability to control the darkness, steal and trap souls, and a few other things that I don't want to go into at the moment. The thief was evil and took over my body often to do the evil bidding of Zorc the dark one. The Dark one was banished from our soul by pharaoh over there," at this he pointed to Yami, " who is an ancient king from the same time 3000 years ago come back to save the world from destruction once again even though he sometimes does more harm than good! In fact his father is the reason the millennium items were created ordering his uncle to massacre a whole village and use their souls to create them. The thief was just a kid and watched this happen before running away and swearing revenge on his father who died and let his son take the attacks!" Ryou explained angrily glaring at the pharaoh making his friends have a lot of reactions.

First there was a thud, Malik fainted at the story more than likely because of the death part. Some coughs were next, Marik was definitely surprised at this story.

"Are you saying that this whole time you could've taken the bullies on by yourself?" thank you brother he needed that fantastic pep talk!

The whole room was filled with sighs this was going to be an interesting summer for them all!

#####################################


End file.
